Rainy Nights
by Natsuko Kuroigawa
Summary: He really hated them. He hated rainy nights as lonely as this one. He hated them even more now he had lost Vergil. @ ONE-SHOT @ POST-DMC3 @


**Author Notes: **Hello there!! It's the first time I write any DMC fanfiction, so I hope it's good enough!! As you might be able to tell, I got the inspiration for this little thing thanks to a beautiful rainy night. :P Listening to '_Pieces_' by _Red _also helped greatly. Great song, by the way! :D

I read this piece like three times before actually publishing it, so I fixed all the mistakes I managed to spot. However, since english isn't my first language, maybe there are some things left that could be fixed. If you see anything I might have missed, please, let me know.

Even if there's still any mistake, I do hope you enjoy this one-shoot. Thanks for reading!! :D

And remember... Reviews are always welcome and loved, so don't hesitate to leave me some feedback when you're done!! :3

**Warnings: **This fic is located right after the ending of _Devil May Cry 3_. This means it does contain _**spoilers**_, so beware!!

**Disclaimer: **_Devil May Cry_ (c) CAPCOM. This little piece I wrote is the only thing that belongs to me... ;)

* * *

**_*. R a i n y . N i g h t s .*_  
**

* * *

"Shit... It's raining again..."

As he walked back to the _Devil May Cry_ after another demon hunting session, drops of water kept on falling from the dark sky, filled with nothing but the lonely moon.

He really hated them. He hated rainy nights as lonely as this one. He hated them even more now he had lost Vergil.

For a reason or another, rainy nights like this would always bring up memories of his lost brother. Suddenly he would hear the sound of their swords clashing, the smell of the blood on their skin covering his nose. And after a while, he would even listen to their hard breathing after an exhausting battle.

In other words, he would find himself living their last battle over and over again. A undescriptible pain would cross against his chest as the image of his brother falling into the Underworld flashed into his mind once more.

His heart would be then filled with regrets, while rain drops continued to fall over him. He saw as his brother run towards his own death, and yet he couldn't do a thing to stop him. He tried to catch him, but Vergil's resolution was stronger than his, and in the end he had failed to save the older twin...

His hands turned into fists, anger and sorrow filling every inch of his soul as the rain kept getting stronger. Dante wished he could see his brother again... He wished so bad he could turn back time. And if he could, he swore this time he would save his brother. And he swore he would take him into the right path, so they no longer had to fight against each other again.

But often wishes are not meant to be granted. Some of them are impossible to begin with, and bringing someone back to life was completely out of question. Vergil would not come back, no matter how much he longed for it.

Sometimes he would wonder how different things could be, had been his resolve to save his brother stronger enough.

But it didn't matter how much he thought about it: it was too late to change what had already happened. And now he was left with nothing but memories and regrets.

The moonlight grew stronger, as Dante looked up to find a silver figure right in front of him.

"Here we go _again_..."

It always happened. When the moon raised and rain fell, the shadow of his twin will show up, sword in hand, and ready to revive their last fight for god-knows-which time in the last few months.

Dante held Rebellion in his right hand, and run fordward the awaiting figure. But as images of their upcoming battle popped into his mind, he realised... Fighting him would end up with Vergil dying right in front of him, and he would fail to save his brother again.

He knew well enough these battles were nothing but mere illusions, but they were the only chance he had to see his brother alive, even if for a moment. He knew he couldn't change past, but he did have the choice to change his future.

He didn't have to live that fight again if he didn't want to. This was the present time, this was happening now. And if he wanted, he could stop the fight before it even began. This might be his only chance to make things different, and he couldn't let it go to waste...

Dante kept running on his twin's direction, rain falling over both of them. Yamato rested in Vergil's hand, expecting Rebellion's first attack. But it didn't happen...

Instead, Vergil's eyes widened in surprise as his twin's arms surrounded him in a deep embrace, the sound of Rebellion falling to the ground breaking the peaceful silence disturbed by nothing but the rain drops.

The silver figure stood where he was, unable to make a move. Dante's embrace tightened, as he whispered a few words to his brother's shadow ear.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't save you..."

Vergil's lips turned into a heartful smile for a couple of seconds. Hìs brother's eyes opened to see the silver shadow floating backwards as he felt the warmth of the other's body dissapearing.

Dante's gaze turned to his twin, noticing a kind bright into his eyes he never though he would see again. The rain weakened gradually until no more drops were left yet to fall. The dark clouds soon dissapeared, as the ghost faded slowly into the night sky...

_"Thank you, Dante..."_

Dante could feel his heart tearing into pieces as these words covered the lonely sky, finally realising that his brother was dead for good, and certainly wouldn't come back, no matter how much he longed for it. This was meant to be their last good bye...

Tears threatened to come out as he kneeled on the ground, whispering his brother's name in the dark for the last time...

"Vergil..."

The sun was about to rise, and with the first ray of light, he noticed something glowing where his brother's shadow had dissapeared.

Dante stood up and moved a few steps forward, enough to recognise the item that was lying right in front of him. He got on his knee so his hand could reach the half of the Perfect Amulet that rested peacefully on the floor.

At the touch of Vergil's half, he sensed somehow his brother's presence. It was like his spirit was somewhere near him, and Dante found the feeling to be quite comforting.

He suddenly felt the urge to smile, and so he did. With the two halves of the amulet resting on his chest, he walked back to retrieve the, until now, forgotten Rebellion that still layed on the floor.

"Man, I'm soaking wet..."

His free hand reached for Vergil's half of the amulet before speaking once again.

"Let's go back home, Verge'. I really _do _need a change of clothes, you know?"

And with that, he run towards the _Devil May Cry_, the sun now shining above him and the colors of the rainbow painted on the already beatiful blue sky.

Maybe those rainy nights he had grown to hate so much, actually had a reason to be. In the end they've brought back his brother to him, so maybe they weren't so bad after all.

* * *

_~ Natsuko Kuroigawa, 27th September 2009 ~_

* * *


End file.
